The present invention relates to saws, and more particularly to hand saws.
Hand saws typically include a frame that supports a cutting blade. The frame can also form a handle of the saw that the user may grasp in order reciprocate the saw with respect to a workpiece to cut the workpiece with the blade. One type of known hand saw is a hacksaw. Hacksaws often include a U-shaped or arched frame and the blade is coupled to the frame such that the blade spans the arch or ends of the frame. The blade of a hacksaw is often coupled to the frame under tension.